


Her

by manufactured_heaven



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Feels, Inspired by Music, Pain, Poetic, Slice of Life, Souls, don't copy to other site
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manufactured_heaven/pseuds/manufactured_heaven
Summary: Lei era una inusuale ragazza la quale aveva una camaleontica anima: non aveva una bussola morale, non aveva una personalità fissa, solo un'indecisione interiore ampia quanto l'oceano.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	Her

Aveva una mente così fredda, calcolatrice, piena di pensieri e stanca. La sua mente era una gabbia di acciaio che quasi riusciva a diventare d'oro appena sfiorava il pensiero di essere perfetta anche così: una gabbia che conteneva idee, pensieri e immagini che solo una mente che, come essa, ha avuto il privilegio di conoscere il dolore, anche nelle sue più oscure e brutte forme. 

Il suo corpo, d'altro canto, era così privo di alcunché, era uno scheletro che come veste portava soltanto un misero strato di pelle color latte. Oh, e il suo viso, il suo viso! Una delizia per l'occhio di coloro che riescono a catturare la bellezza anche nelle più piccole e insignificanti cose. Esso era attorniato da brillanti capelli rossi ed era impreziosito da due grandi occhi color verde salvia che sapevano essere magnifici anche quando delle lacrime minacciavano pericolosamente di cadere da essi e infrangersi contro quelle guance che avevano il privilegio di ospitare un delizioso colorito sui toni del rosa più tenue che possa esistere. 

Le sue labbra erano deliziosamente carnose e di un delicato color rosa dalle quali usciva una voce fatta d'oro.   
Il suono del suo cuore quando batteva era simile a quello di un basso, che avrebbe suonato solo per il suo amore. Il suo cuore batteva anche se era spezzato.

Una inimitabile anima che vagava di notte per le strade di quella piccola città mentre i suoi occhi erano puntati sul cielo stellato che lei tanto amava; il vento che le accarezzava i capelli mentre dalla sua bocca leggermente aperta usciva il fumo di una sigaretta.

Era sola nella notte, ma non le importava perché non si era mai sentita così libera, così lontano da tutto e tutti, ma allo stesso tempo così vicina che poteva sentire l'incessante battere dei loro cuori e lo scorrere del sangue nelle loro vene.  
Il modo nel quale lei riusciva a vedere attraverso qualsiasi cosa era stupefacente, era come farsi un viaggio mentale, ma senza droga. 

Era unica, lei era nata per essere l'altra donna: che apparteneva a nessuno e che apparteneva a tutti, che aveva nulla, ma che voleva tutto.

Era completamente folle; aveva oscure fantasie ed era riuscita a crearsi una vita per poterle sperimentare.

Lei credeva nella gentilezza degli estranei.

Lei era una inusuale ragazza la quale aveva una camaleontica anima: non aveva una bussola morale, non aveva una personalità fissa, solo un'indecisione interiore ampia quanto l'oceano.

Lei non si doveva giustificare perché lei era fatta in quel modo ed ella era... Semplicemente _Lei._


End file.
